


Plot Bunnies

by MojaMolitva



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MojaMolitva/pseuds/MojaMolitva
Summary: All of these are based on dreams I've actually had and managed to remember long enough to write down. I may use them for actual stories later on but whether they will end up as original works or plots for fanfics is unknown, maybe they can inspire some of you too, feel free to use (and let me know if you do! would love to read <3 )





	1. Werewolves

I was the new commander of my own pack. It was a huge responsibility and one that I was certain that I would fail. I was started with a command of 3 wolves, these are the only ones I get to choose. We began our camp modestly with an open tent for sleeping and a makeshift fence line to mark our territory. As our members grew so did our camp, and so did the vultures that hovered outside. These were wolves that were either discharged unceremoniously from the main pack, born from one of those rogues or made without permission. 

If life turned out differently I would have been on that side of our fence. I was made but a small family of wolves took me in and raised me as their daughter. They lived separately from the pack but because of the respect they had from their years of service, the heads of the pack granted them optional solitude. All I remember of the one that bit me was that he smelled of chocolate and slow burning fire.

Our numbers were still small, about 10 wolves when we had our first intrusion. Three rogues snuck into the backside of our tent which was a growing caterpillar of joined tunnels. Two were successfully kicked back out. The third was apprehended. My warriors took him to a separate open tent that operated as my commander's office. There I questioned him to find that he was the leader of the rogue wolves. Not to say he gave his information willingly, but at some point he seemed to realize I was showing him undue respect; instead of the hostility he may have usually received. With this information I also realized that their force was a lot more than just 3 rogues outside our lines. Our war wasn't with the rogues though it seemed that their survival was just as dependant on the outcome. I started to form a plan, a risky one. 

I brokered a deal with the rogue leader, though I made sure he understood that this deal was with me alone, that other pack leaders would not condone it. His wolves would be a part of my command, with access to our resources. He would help me lead since his wolves most likely wouldn't follow a pack leader, though I would have the final say. His wolves would remain at the outskirts of our camp so if we were visited by higher commands they could easily break camp and hide in the surrounding forest. He warily agreed. 

A few months later our alliance was flourishing. Perhaps that is why my commanding officer decided to drop in for a visit unannounced. The Corporal was a grisled man with a scar over his right eye. He oversaw all minor commands and we were the only ones that didn't seem to have trouble with the rogues. His visit bode absolute disaster. My first sight was of him walking towards me with a rogue pup struggling in his grip. He dropped the pup in front of me and put a boot to his head. "This isn't one of ours." he said simply. His one eye bore into my soul as if he already knew what I had done. The rest of the rogues hadn't had time to flee and were watching, holding their breaths. I said nothing, just returned his stare and hoped I wasn't shivering with fear. 

The Corporal's eye widened and he siezed the pup, tied him to a post and lit him with fire. Hell broke loose. Rogue wolves tried to swarm the Corporal while pack wolves held them back. Some rogues fled, I felt one of them grab my arm and drag me away. He smelled of familiar, of chocolate and fire. I turned to see the rogue leader pulling me away. And so I became a rogue like I was originally meant to be.

Years down the line we would have the rogue wolves fully organized and had slowly begun talks with the pack wolves while the war raged on. Not of integration but of our sovereignty. But those talks would be put on hold while wolves were taken into human captivity and experimented on. The pack wolves waged the main war while they relied on our subterfuge to rescue our brothers and sisters; and to take down the human leaders that were in charge of their corporation. Wolves vs machines in the dark alleys of the city.


	2. Vampires

Vampire mansion run by a professional looking lady with medium length brown hair. Mr. Grey owned the so called "Academy" and was one of the oldest vampires in existence. He hadn't made a new vampire in a few thousand years. Until me. My time with him was brief and fuzzy before he dropped me of with the headmistress. Everyone had questions that I didn't have answers to, everyone stared as if I was a dangerous anomaly in their world though I was the one scared. But that's one thing I remember with Mr. Grey, I was not allowed to appear scared. I was supposed to learn and become stronger, then he would come back for me. The headmistress gave me leave to explore the mansion while she figured out what to do with me. The stonework was old and mottled grey shades. More modern than Gothic as I would've expected. Apparently people behaved as in any common small town, word spreading like wildfire. I didn't have a chance to say hello to a single person before they whispered to their companion(s) and hurried away. [scattered flashbacks to the Grey Manor] I conjured a dragon, similar to a Hungarian horntail, and Mr Grey beamed somewhat with what appeared to be pride. "Glided" from the top of the tower to the ground. It felt and looked more like I took a step off the tower and my next step was at the ground. Mr Grey said these marked me as a true vampire, pure blooded. He said that most new vampires are diluted and weak. It sounded like he expected something of me but I couldn't figure out what that could be.


	3. Shifters

Me and a few shifters were exploring some ruins in the middle of the city to see if we could find others of our kind before regular people found them and hurt them. It was pretty quiet when one of our group cave a shout as a plate covering a hole slid up as she stepped on it and something small flew out of the hole. We moved the cover and I shone my flashlight down the hole. On a ledge just under where the cover plate sat were a few grasshoppers. I shone my light further into the hole and at first saw nothing, then I saw these insect monsters that began to stir as the light shone over them. I quickly shut off the flashlight and we put the cover back. At that point we decided to leave. We made it to the door and I was at the back of the group, as I was about to go through the door it swung shut and I was knocked out. When I came to I found myself chained to a wall and there was this creepy girl watching me with one of the insect monsters on her shoulder. She told me if I screamed she'd have to poison me again and then she left. Then I noticed this little boy, maybe 5 years old, and he was cleaning up rags and stuff. I looked around. Seemed like I was inside a cavern under the ruins and when I looked out in front of me I saw we sat behind what seemed to be a one way mirror that ran the length of a hallway. On the other side I saw hundreds of cages each with a shifter inside and I began to feel scared. Then a stern older women came in with the insect girl behind her. The lady looks at me condescendingly and tells me "you have a strong spirit, but don't worry you'll soon relinquish that and join the rest". And then she walks down the hallway to talk to a guard and messenger waiting there.


	4. Soothsayer

I was pacing down a corridor with rooms that had sliding doors debating wether to go in to the room where my crush was playing cards with someone else. After much pacing I go in, he, his best friend, and his sister had just finished playing a game when I asked if I could join in. They said they had decided to go somewhere outside. I told them they probably don't want to do that. I had just got back from the zoo and the weather was miserable. Windy and not quite raining but just enough moisture to soak through clothes quickly. Just as they turned to walk out the door I froze mid-sentance, my eyes going white with a vision (A rare but not unexpected occurrence). They stopped and stared, breaths held tenuously (my visions were rarely good). And I collapsed (which didn't usually happen after a vision). All I remember is something about Satan and hell on earth. The next day I was riding my bike from work and it started raining. I had to ride behind a garden/fountain feature (tall hedges and bushes), but when I came out I saw a small spiraled horn on the ground. I somehow knew the horn was broken off violently and that the owner was still alive. At the end of the garden feature I saw a security guard and gave him the horn I found and told him my observations. Just as I was about to leave a snow white baby goat with black as night horns (one of which was jaggedly broken) came right up to me and tried to cuddle. I looked at the security guard and asked if I could take him home and he just shrugged.


	5. Merfolk

I somehow landed on this different world riding some kind of asteroid thing but not from space but from an alternate dimension. The landscape seemed to be one of mountains covered in snow but it wasn't that cold. After "landing" I started up a not too steep section to find higher ground. I had made quite a bit of progress when I saw horse riders come over the top of my section of mountain. They did not look friendly. Near me is what looked like a sink hole filled with something black. There wasn't anything to tell me what substance it was or how deep but I took a chance and jumped in, hoping it would keep these horse riders from catching me too easily. Consistency wise it was very mich like water but it felt very confortable and even though I was in the water now I still could not see below the surface.The riders reached me and I could see them wearing crude furs, their faces seemed somewhat mongoloid. What appeared to be the leader moved forward from the small group to approach me. He tried to convince me to come out of the water which confirmed my earlier hope that I would be safe here. He seemed to get frustrated with my unwillingness to leave the dark water but strangely also seemed to afraid to enter it. After a short moment another group of people came out from the trees behind me. Their clothes with slim and sleek on their bodies, belying the cold that the rider's furs seemed to indicate. As the newcomers approached the rider's leader seemed to get equal parts angry and afraid. He seemed to not want these people here but was too scared to do anything about it besides yell at them. Though as they got closer the rider's horses got restless as the rider's tightened their grips and the newcomers subtly raised their spears as they approached. I got worried about a fight breaking out above me, especially as one of the rider's dropped a torch that rolled down the slope towards me. I ducked under the surface and was amazed to see regular waterlife below. The surface was like a one way mirror, hiding the cave systems and fish and plant matter that looked like it might run throughout the mountains. The strangest part was when I broke surface again to get air, despite having been underwater, my head was completely dry. I tested his by raising my hand out of the water and it too came up dry.   
"Seems like you really might be one of us" said one of the newcomers, breaking me away from my discovery and I then realized they must have scared off the riders. The woman who had spoken came forward and held out her hand to me. She seemed friendly and somehow familiar even though I was certain I had never met her before. I reached up and let her pull me out. There were 3 of them. The woman that pulled me put has a slim but sturdy build and she had burgundy shoulder length hair with two thick streaks of blonde running through the left side near the front. Just behind her was a built man with cropped blond hair. He stood there not looking at anything in particular, kind of reminding me of a sulky teenager. Seeming to hide behind these two was a girl, well she seemed old enough to be called a woman but her timid behaviour gave some doubt to that. Her long, dark blonde hair falling straight around her face, only slightly curling out at the ends.   
-time jump-  
We walked into a room that looked like it had been carved out from a cave. In the middle was what looked like a square pond of the same black water from earlier. The shape reminded me of a larger version of in-ground hot tub designs back in my "old life" (since I had no clue if I'd ever be returning). The woman moved to the side to hang up her coat, though it didn't seem like she had even worn a coat since the layer underneath looked exactly the same. Black geometrical layers of sleek fabric pieced together without any seams or stitch lines. The guy came around from behind us and just dived into the pond, which I then assumed must have been much deeper than it appeared to be. The woman laughed as we saw a large blue-ish silver fin splash through the surface briefly. She explained what they were but I was still confused with the unfamiliar words and then shocked when she said we were the same. She brought us to the water and coaxed us to step in, there was a bench like ledge build in not too far below the surface. She got us to sit on the ledge, half our bodies below the surface, and told us to close our eyes and focus on the feelings and emotions that we felt in relation to the water itself. I felt an odd but brief tingling sensation in my body, most noticeably in the half of me that was below the water, and when I opened my eyes my jaw dropped in wonder as my legs had turned into a large fin. Blues and greens and purples rippled through my scales and the woman laughed at my sheer amazement. She told me that my colouring wasn't too common before her own fin appeared, a red that seemed to shift shades from light to dark and shimmered with silver inbetween. It seemed the other girl was born into this world but had just come into her genetic inheritance, allowing her to come to learn the ways of these people. She seemed very full of herself. At least until her tail came out and it was a dark silver with a slight hints of green here and there. The blond man came up at that point and the girl's focus turned to him. She inched over and tried to flirt. I say tried because the man thoroughly ignored her, only briefly meeting my gaze with a grimace. I laughed and dived down into the water. Again amazed by the vastness below the surface. Small fish darted away and sea grasses swayed far below. Tunnels led off and away. I surfaced again and the woman laughed again at my exhuburance.   
"Alright, it's been a long day with plenty of surprises for you two. Time for some sleep." She said with a soft smile. She rolled out some kind of sea grass bedding onto the benches in the water. I made sure to roll mine out on the opposite end from the snobby girl, who looked mildly enraged when the guy surfaced and rolled his out closer to me than her. The woman chuckled and I fell asleep to the sounds of the girl's grumbling and his soft breathing...


	6. Gay Ghosts

Houses (proper older houses ok so like manors I guess) have ghosts that protect the house and it's occupants. Our house has a gay couple of ghosts that most of the family shuns (which is bad for the house in the long run) and while they are strong they grew up with the stigma too and continued to feel "ashamed" of their orientation in the afterlife so they never left the basement and the homophobic family members avoided the basement completely. One had medium length brown hair and wore a blue/gray yukata and carried an impressive fan that he used to whack his husband with, had a very fiery temper and what they call a "power bottom" lol and his husband was a couple inches taller and wore a sharp dark silvery kind of suit and had short black hair. Very stoic man. And in my dream we had a family member who is gay and is extremely shunned by the family but still recently got married to his lover (he would have been disowned but old families like these weren't allowed to cut people out of the family but they could ignore them). Turns out my cousin was pregnant and he was terrified that the family would end up killing the baby or something and me and someone (you know how dreams you know there's a person there but it's like a blank person shaped blob) figured we'd talk to the house ghosts to let my cousin and his family live in the basement and to protect them. When we got down there (after an argument with one of the more vitriol filled family members) we sat on the couch there and waited for the ghosts to appear. They did and were in the middle of a lovers quarrel. The shorter one was whacking the taller one with his fan angrily (he reminded me of a wet kitten) when the taller one had enough he pinned him to to the back of the couch (they were at the other end of this very long couch) with an amused smile, the shorter one tried to use his fan as a shield.


	7. Harry Potter Dreams turns into a Caribbean Chase

Started sort of in like a churchy setting where Harry was at the front of the room (I don't know why) and Sirius and Remus were in the sparse crowd. (It's all set in the miggle world) The person who was reading something that had something written by Snape in it and Sirius had talked Remus in using tongue twisters to get the person reading up front to say Snape's name wrong. Then it became a courtroom building thing (the 3 had to go to some kind of hearing for something, they didnt kkow what but figured it was a simple matter) and there was a farmer's market thing out front or something. They figured it'd be a good idea to stock up on meats and offals for Moony when the Lady butcher slipped that the hearing was to try to get Harry away from his godfather and Remus. Harry panics and starts to run. The dream shifts to inside the courtroom and Harry is trying to get to Sirius and Remus (I'm dreaming from Harry's viewpoint) but the magistrate that was running the hearing had hired a latin-american gang to keep Harry from Sirius and Remus (without hurting him), but Harry broke through. He turned the corner towards a canal and jumped into the really gross looking water to get away from the gang. Sometime during he chase I had become an OC and the people chasing me became Australian thugs sent to capture me. But I swam along the canal. I ended up in this weird shanty town; shacks half submerged in gross water creating an almost complete circle around a common room style area. Sketchy, half open living accommodations built on top of the submerged shacks. A radio was playing softly from somewhere. I climbed onto the picnic table that was raised above the water and three Irish Wolfhounds poked their heads out from their owners abodes. I went over to let each of them smell me and they climbed out to play along with some kittens. Then I heard a crackle of something like a radio, seems like they had evacuated and one guy was reassuring the others that the dogs would be fine in their homes and explained what was happening. Sometime during this the thugs had caught up to me and I grabbed the arm of the big burly leader and started pulling him towards the way we had all come in saying we had to get out of here. He started to ask why and I cut him off "save your breath, I'll explain once we're out".  
At some point while we were swimming out of the gross London canal it it changed into a cross between Venice and the Caribbean. The streets were roads of water but with the Caribbean heat most people swam instead of using boats. The Irish Wolfhounds had made it to an old lady's house at the first corner that we had turned on. No one was talking much but there was obvious confusion among the thugs so I tried to use the chance to swim away. They caught up to me easily and cornered me at the edge of this community pool area and then I quickly explained what had happened and then one of the slim rogue looking guys asked if the cut on my hand from that place. I said that all my 'injuries' were from before and that I had a bad habit of picking scabs and went into a story about the one on my ankle. He said they should probably get them taken care of anyway because who knew what kind of bacteria had gotten into them from that water from before. Me and the thugs became unlikely friends and they kept me instead of turning me in for my bounty.


End file.
